Only ones who know
by brenda.m
Summary: Na sua cabeça cabem vários, no seu coração só um. A pergunta é, você prefere sentir ou pensar? Scorpius/Rose E Albus/Rose.


**ok, a fanfic é Scorpius/Rose e um Albus/Rose inofensivo, pra avisar.**

**1.**

Ouvi alguns passos lentos naquela direção, fortes, e quase ao mesmo tempo, tímidos. Olhei pra trás, achando ter sido pega no flagra. _Ah_, minha mente sussurrou, _é só o Albus._ De qualquer forma, voltei minha atenção a chuva, em silêncio

- Que foi? – Indaguei, diante da sua sobrancelha erguida. – Eu gosto de olhar a chuva... – Fui articular, enquanto uma de suas mãos pousava no meu ombro.

- Eu não perguntei nada, Weasley. – _Ótimo!_

- Que seja. - Revirei meus olhos, sentindo o calor da sua mão penetrar minha pele descoberta.

- Sem sono? – _O que acha?_ - ...Por causa do Malfoy? – Completou.

O silêncio invadiu nossas palavras, como se estivesse prendendo-as sob tortura.

- Deixa eu adivinhar... – Fez uma pausa teatral. – Ele assumiu que é gay...? Foi isso? – _IDIOTA!_

- Vai à merda, Potter.

**2.**

Estreitei meus olhos quando Scorpius entrou na biblioteca. Talvez aquele não fosse meu dia. Não que eu não soubesse disso.

Aproximei-me de Albus instintivamente, envergonhada por minha patética reação!

Não havia como negar: eu gostava de um Malfoy. E todos sabiam. Ou ao menos, Albus _sabia._ Isso já deveria ser suficientemente humilhante.

Albus notou minhas mãos apoiadas em seu braço, ergueu os olhos até encarar a figura de Malfoy, me olhou por alguns segundos e voltou a ler.

MAIS. QUE. MERDA!

Que Albus Potter, embora fosse meu melhor amigo, era o ser mais frio da face da terra, eu podia entender, mas um Potter que não ligava para a presença de um Malfoy, isso sim era estranho. Muito estranho.

Respirei fundo, tentando não parecer tão imbecil quanto realmente era.

No entanto, SCORPIUS MALFOY, o cara por quem me descobri apaixonada metade da minha vida, estava ali. Odiando-me, talvez. Mas estava ali. E não desviava os olhos.

_Quase _abri um sorriso, e antes que eu o fizesse, Albus já se levantara da poltrona do meu lado e fora sabe-se-lá-pra-aonde!

**3.**

Tudo bem na maioria das vezes, eu sequer precisava de justificativas para contar as coisas para Albus Potter, no entanto, no seguinte momento, havia um jeito estranho com o qual seus olhos diziam coisas.

E era nesse momento, que eu precisava de razões pra falar de algo mais do que as centenas de aulas entediantes, as noites frias e minha possível queda por Scorpius.

Huggo nos encarava de uma maneira anormal. Como se a nossa pós-amizade fosse uma doença.

Lembro de ter lhe explicado que _Não_, _não havia nada demais_ no _fato de que eu e Albus não andássemos mais grudados pelos quatro cantos do colégio. Ainda éramos amigos. Primos. E muitas coisas. Só que enquanto mudávamos, nossa amizade nos mudava junto._

_Certo?_

Huggo não entendia nada sobre nós.

**4.**

Scorpius, aparentemente, passava por uma revolução em sua vida, se formos levar em conta as 24hs que passava enfurnado naquela biblioteca. _A minha biblioteca._

Éramos sempre os últimos a sair.

Eu aguardava por esse momento todos dias: quando juntávamos nossos materiais, ele me olhava por alguns segundos, abria um sorriso avassalador e falava _Boa noite, Weasley._

_Boa noite, Malfoy_.

Estava vivendo algo tão ridículo quanto um amor pré-adolescente.

Aquilo se tratava de reflexos de nossos preconceitos, nossas velhas inimizades e o quão doentio seria amar Scorpius.

_Ele_ entendia. Porque se não entendesse, não estaria ali, alimentando-se de gestos.

Então, todas aquelas noites, eu chegava ao dormitório flutuando...

E dessa vez me surpreendera ao notar Albus, deitado no sofá, folheando algum pergaminho.

- Ei. – Falara, num tom de voz despreocupado. – Já pensou em não ser tão nerd e, pra variar, dormir cedo ao invés de acampar naquela biblioteca?

Ele estava mantendo um daqueles sorrisos de eu-sou-fodão. Certamente, ele gostava de ver meus sorrisos desajeitados de não-acredito-que-fez-essa-cara!

Pode parecer estúpido, mas eu gostava das expressões faciais de Albus Potter. Eram dele. De ninguém mais. E eram prova de que ele estava sentindo, a torto e a direito. Eram as vezes que eu sentia que ele era humano.

- O que faz acordado até essa hora? – Mudei de assunto, sentindo uma espécie de empolgação. – Vigiando meus pseudo-encontros? – Brinquei, sarcástica.

- Claro, essa é a prioridade-mor nas minhas noites de domingo, tsc. – Respondeu a altura.

Sentei-me ao seu lado no tapete, levando a conversa invisível adiante.

Ele me deixava ciente de sua presença a cada minuto, quando eu sentia meus cachos leves balançarem graças a sua respiração contra minha nuca. O que significava que estava me olhando.

Eu ignorava a cada segundo o frio que passava em minha barriga, nessa montanha russa estática. Apenas o fuzilava com os olhos. O idiota estava _testando_ meus limites.

- Albus... – Murmurei, em sinal de repreensão.

- Fiz alguma coisa? – E mostrava sua cara mais inocente.

- _Isso._ – Respondi, seca. Ao sentir uma descarga elétrica graças a sua mão, que estava descendo levemente por um de meus braços e fazia-me esquecer de raciocinar.

**5.**

- Que tal um jogo de palavras?

Éramos jogadores. Falar a verdade nos tornava mentiras. E por isso blefávamos. Era o nosso jogo.

- Eu começo, Potter.

Meio segundo depois e meu cérebro vasculhou a procura de uma palavra suficientemente boa, ou talvez metafórica. Mas eu não era boa com metáforas.

- Dia. – Pronunciei, indiferente, observando sua reação.

- Noite. – Respondeu, em sequência.

- Chuva.

- Frio.

- Jogo.

- Perdedora. – Articulou de forma automática, abrindo um sorriso dominante.

- Idiota.

- Malfoy. – Falara.

- Amor.

- Nojento. – Retrucou, numa careta.

- Ciúmes. – Falei, adorando sua cara fechada.

Eu sabia que havia vencido.

**6.**

- Ele ainda tá olhando pra cá? – Perguntei, num sussurro, fingindo ler.

Pude imaginar Albus revirando os olhos.

Esperei uma resposta que nunca chegou.

- ALBUS! Ele tá ou não olhando?

Albus Potter era bom demais em ignorar as pessoas.

- Argh. – Gemi, irritada com a passividade do meu melhor amigo.

– Sim, Scorpius Malfoy está comendo você com os olhos.

Abri um sorriso sem perceber.

E finalmente pude o encarar.

Scorpius ergueu uma das sobrancelhas antes de sussurrar um "Precisamos conversar, Weasley". Juro que pude ouvir o som da sua voz murmurando Weasley, nossa, era tão sexy. Ok, Scorpius Malfoy como um todo era sexy.

Engoli em seco, tensa, e ao mesmo tempo arrepiada.

- Ele disse que quer falar comigo... O que eu faço? O QUE EU FAÇO? – Falei, sentindo-me perdida e quase bêbada de tanta felicidade.

- Ele_ o quê?_ – O moreno murmurou, confuso.

- Ele quer falar comigo.

- Como pode saber, Rose?

- Ele. Disse. – Pontuei, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse me dar um abraço e os Parabéns, saltitando.

_Aham._

- Certo. – Falou, e parecia que dizia isto para si mesmo. – Quer saber? Preciso ir.

- O quê, Albus? Aonde? Você disse que ia ficar e estud...

- Eu menti ok. Nos vemos depois. – Acrescentou, juntando suas coisas e deixando-me.

_Argh._

A biblioteca estava deserta. E foi por esta razão que Scorpius juntou seus livros e dirigiu-se até aonde eu estava.

- Então Weasley, eu aceito.

- _Perdão?_ – Murmurei, confusa.

- Sair com você. Eu aceito.

– Eu não...

- Mas você gostaria, _certo?_ – Argumentou, com um pequeno sorriso sarcástico.

- Vai a merda, Malfoy. – Murmurei, demonstrando o tipo de orgulho que achava não possuir, não se tratando do loiro.

Ele segurou-me pelo pulso.

- Eu não sou bom nessas coisas.

- Quê?

- As garotas vêm até mim, Weasley, nunca o contrário. – Tentou explicar. – Não sou exatamente a pessoa menos arrogante do mundo.

- Acredite se quiser, mas eu já percebi. – Argumentei, ainda magoada.

- Escuta, vai haver essa festa... Na sala Precisa, amanhã. – Esperou alguma reação minha, mas tudo o que fiz foi continuar o observando. – Então, te pego às 8h?

Respirei fundo, antes de murmurar um Ok.

- Pode levar seus amigos, _se quiser._

- Hã... – Comecei, sem saber como reagir.

- Quer andar?

- Agora? – perguntei, tensa.

- É. – Confirmou, segurando uma de minhas mãos.

Andávamos rápido e em silêncio. Era estranho e assustador. Mas assustador de um jeito bom, meu coração estava batendo como se nunca fosse capaz de parar. Sentia-me em uma montanha russa, no topo, com o carro equilibrando-se lentamente antes de cair.

Chegamos até o campo de quadribol e eu soube exatamente o que ele pretendia quando deu accio em duas vassouras.

- Gosta de voar, Certo? – Perguntou, subindo em sua vassoura e entregando-me a minha.

Apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça, posicionando-me na vassoura.

Nós dois começamos a voar de forma que parecíamos flutuando.

Quando estávamos a uns 10 metros, paramos de subir e começamos a voar pra mais longe do campo de quadribol.

- Eu sei que não temos muito assunto tirando as velhas brigas, por isso eu proponho um jogo... - Pausara, com um sorriso perverso. – De perguntas. Quem não se sentir mais a vontade pra responder cumprirá um desafio.

- Parece justo, Malfoy. – Afirmei, apreciando a vista de cima.

Podia ver Hogwarts inteira de longe. Era uma visão espetacular, de tirar o fôlego.

- Ok, então... Há quanto tempo é apaixonada por mim?

- Perdão?

- Há quanto tempo é apaix...

- Não diria que sou apaixonada. – Expliquei, ciente que estava mentindo.

De qualquer jeito, eu não podia perder.

Scorpius ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, analisando meu rosto.

Olhei-o nos olhos sem desviar, enquanto voávamos acima do Lago dos Sereianos.

- Com quantas garotas já esteve até hoje?

Vi-o arregalar os olhos, indicando-me a pergunta praticamente impossível que eu havia feito. Scorpius Malfoy nos últimos 7 anos fora o cara mais safado da história de Hogwarts, com exceção de Sirius.

- Nenhuma. – Respondeu, inocente.

- Mentiroso.

- Você também: Estamos quites, tsc tsc tsc. – Argumentou, sarcástico.

- O que há entre você e o Potter? – Perguntou, assumindo uma expressão séria de repente.

- Somos amigos. E primos. – Acrescentei, sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

_Eu e Albus? _Argh.

Scorpius, no entanto, possuía uma expressão de desconfiança.

- Qual foi a última garota com quem saiu?

- Não lembro o nome... Mas era da corvinal.

- Isso é sério? – Disse, sem acreditar.

- Hã, é.

- Só pra ter certeza... Sabe o meu nome realmente ou só me chama de Weasley pela força do hábito?

- _**Rose**_ Jane Granger _**Weasley. **__– Respondeu, arrogante. – Você é virgem? – Perguntou, com um olhar perverso. _

_Houve um frio em minha barriga que fez meus pêlos do braço sentirem um arrepio leve._

_- Foi brincadeira, Rose. – Esclareceu. – Não preciso saber a resposta._

_Respirei fundo, fechando minha cara._

_- Quem foi a sua primeira garota? – Foi minha pergunta._

_O vento batia mais forte, levando os cabelos loiros platinados a uma bagunça irresistível._

_- Anne Parkison. _

_ARGH._

_- Por que aceitou voar comigo?_

_- Por que eu não aceitaria? – Mandei-lhe de volta._

_- Sou um Malfoy e você é uma Weasley. Isso não te diz nada? – Ironizou, aproximando sua vassoura da minha._

_E pela primeira vez, eu realmente senti medo de altura. Não pelas razões naturais e sim pelo fato de que as nuvens estavam cada vez mais negras e – principalmente – porque eu podia sentir o som da respiração de Scorpius Malfoy estava contra meu ouvido, com nossas vassouras emparelhadas._

_Meu coração batia tão violento que tive medo de cair da firebolt._

_- O que isso te diz, hein __Weasley__? – Sussurrou, fazendo-me quase fechar os olhos._

_Virou a posição de sua vassoura, a fim de tentar diminuir a distância._

_Os olhos eram azuis acinzentados. Estavam tão escuros quanto a cor do céu negro de chuva._

_Quando chegou mais perto, beijou-me no rosto, e eu senti o toque em câmera lenta._

_Como isso era possível?_

_Seus lábios eram quentes contra minha pele e suaves, nossa, agressivamente suaves._

_Quando abri meus olhos de novo, tive a visão dos seus olhos e do seu rosto a centímetros. Meu deus, centímetros. Havia alguma coisa sobre gravidade e sobre como ela conseguia nos segurar há 20 metros de distância quando o vento forte balançava os Pinheiros e ele mordiscava meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes._

Logo depois, quando nossas bocas se aprofundaram, senti sua língua mover-se em uma luta contra a minha.

Era como se não existisse mundo lá fora. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada, aliás, nada além de como poderíamos continuar nos beijando...

E como meu coração deveria ser um tremendo idiota por estar batendo feito uma bomba-relógio.

Senti algo incrível, uma paz e uma necessidade de nunca deixá-lo quando comecei a sentir algumas gotas pingarem contra minha pele.

_Já disse o quanto eu amo Chuva?_

**7.**


End file.
